Introducing to You
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: What happened when Betty realises she's made a mistake with her life? She needs a fresh start and Sweetie Publications is just the place for that! Getty for my girlies.
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored so figured ah what the hell, I'll write a new fiction. Hope you enjoy!!!**

"So, Miss Suarez, why would you like to work here? What is it that you think you can bring to the company?" the interviewer asked Betty as she sat stiffly in front of him. She sat straighter into her chair and then flattened her skirt that sat straight down to her knees.

"Well, I have a lively personality and am willing to do anything if given the opportunity. I love trying out new things and am a fast learner. If you accept me here then I can become more than your average secretary, I can become a friend," Betty said as she looked down at her hands which were clasped together, resting on her lap.

Her hair fell down in a curtain around her face, as she feared the worse. She never thought in a million years she would get a job at Mode Magazine, never mind at Sweetie Publications. The position was perfect for her. She would get to write, edit and put together articles that were written. The perfect Editorial job.

"Miss Suarez, please don't hide your face from me. I would like to see the excitement in your face when I tell you that I am giving you a job here," the interviewer said.

Betty jumped up and hugged her interviewer. "Thank you so much…" she started, realising that she didn't actually know the interviewer's name.

"Rachael," she said as she laughed and hugged Betty back, "I like you, Betty. You are a breath of fresh air and exactly what this company needs. I am sure you will get on well with everybody here. Will I show you to your desk?" Rachael asked. Betty nodded enthusiastically as Rachael let out another small laugh.

Rachael and Betty walked through the corridors together. The building was open and spacious. The walls were white and the floor with a white vinyl with blue specks through it. The roof was amazing. It was navy coloured with a purple haze and lights, which twinkled like stars. The desks and shelves were the same blue as the specks in the flooring. The natural light that shone through the building was amazing as it was all glass partitions that separated the floor into separate offices.

"Here is your desk," Rachael said with a smile as she walked Betty over to a spacious desk beside one of the large windows. The view was amazing you could see straight over a park and got a view of a river too. Any nature lover would love that view.

"Betty, I would like you to start as soon as possible. You will be such a good person to have on the team and we would like to see the sort of work you can produce. When will you be able to start?" Rachael asked as she perched herself on the edge of the desk, the skirt to her halter dress twisting around her knees in the breeze from the air conditioning unit.

Betty smiled at Rachael. "I can start now if you would like. My apartment is literally across the road, so I can go pick a few things up and then I shall be back in about half an hour maximum."

Rachael smiled as she nodded. She watched Betty saunter off and smiled knowing that tings were going to take a turn for a better now that she was on the team.

*

Betty came back into the office and sat down at her desk. She sorted out her belongings, including putting some special items around the desk. "Awww, cute. I like the rabbit. I used to have one nearly identical!" she heard someone saying. She turned around to see Rachael stood there smiling down at her. "Anyway, I was wondering if before I get you started on any work you wanted to come with me for lunch. I always go about this time and I would like to get to know you better. My treat," Rachael said with a huge smile, waving a chequebook in the air.

"Are you sure?" Betty asked. Rachael nodded her head, so Betty grabbed her bag and headed out with Rachael at her side. As they stepped into the elevator, Rachael spoke, "I know this great little place. It does Italian and all sorts of sandwiches." Betty winced at what Rachael had said. There were some things in her life she still regretted, although she was trying to fix them. Some things just weren't that easy to sort.

Betty and Rachael got into a town car and headed off to restaurant. It was in a part of town Betty hadn't been to before. The car started to slow down after about ten minutes of driving and polite chit-chat between Rachael and Betty.

"Normal table, please?" Rachael said with a big, flirty smile for the waiter. He was quite short and had long hair pulled back into a ponytail. He led them to the table and Betty noticed that he placed his hand on Rachael's lower back.

Once Rachael and Betty took a seat, he handed them the menus and said, "Today's lunchtime specialities are the chicken ricotta, tomato and basil soup and Rachael's Ruby Spaghetti," the waiter said as he kissed Rachael's cheek and headed off towards another table.

Betty looked at Rachael with a quizzical face. "He's my partner," she said as Betty eyebrows relaxed and the confused face erased itself from her face. They smiled at each other and read through the menu.

"Rachael, dear. I heard you were here," a man in a chef's hat said as he came over and high fived Rachael. Betty giggled and Rachael smiled at her. "It's been a long time since you were last here. Look at you; you are all skin and bones. You need more food."

"Oh, I'm sorry Betty. Let me introduce you. Giovanni Rossi this is Betty Suarez, new Editor for Sweetie Publications. Betty this is Gio. Owner of Hero Worship."

Betty's mouth dropped open as the man turned around to face her. There stood the man she had let get away from her all those years ago and he knew her new boss. Life was about to get good.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachael and Betty ate their lunch kind of quickly and headed back to the office after a very long goodbye between Rachael and her boyfriend. Betty had been particularly quiet and Rachael was starting to worry about her.

They reached the offices and headed into the elevator. "Betty, what's wrong? You are really quiet," Rachael said as she looked across at Betty who had a single tear running down her face. Rachael hit the emergency stop button of the elevator and looked at Betty. "Please explain," she said softly.

"It's nothing really. I'm just being silly. It was a long time ago," Betty cried out quietly. More tears were escaping down her face so Rachael pulled her into a hug.

"You can tell me if you wish to. I'm always going to be here for you Betty. I can tell we will be great friends. You are exactly like me when I started writing," Rachael said as she sat down on the floor of the elevator. She patted the floor and waited for Betty to join her.

Betty took a deep breath and began her story. "Well, you see. A long time ago, when I worked at Mode, there was a sandwich guy there that I liked. The problem was I had a boyfriend. Once my boyfriend and I split up, I figured I would give the guy a chance, but I messed it up. He offered me a trip to Rome and I declined stupidly. I chose myself and when he came back from Rome things were never the same with us. He said he hated me. I couldn't handle it. I lost the best thing that could have happened to me," Betty cried out, this time louder.

Rachael looked at Betty with a shocked expression. "You mean you are the one who broke his heart. Betty Suarez of Queens. That makes sense now. I haven't seen that twinkle in his eyes in years. Betty, you need to believe in yourself. I think you have a second chance here," Rachael said with a huge grin.

Betty shook her head and sighed. "I gave up the right to any chance the day I broke his heart. I don't understand why I did it. It just felt right at the time but now I realise the mistake I made."

Rachael stood up and gave Betty her hand. She pressed a button and the elevator jolted to life. "Things will look up Betty. Your life will change for the better. I can guarantee it. I just think you need more confidence in yourself. How about we go shopping after work one day this week, get you a killer outfit and then you can come out with me and some friends?" Rachael asked.

Betty dried her eyes and nodded her head slowly. The door dinged to the elevator and Rachael and Betty walked out. "Okay, first thing I want you to write. What it is about Giovanni Rossi you love. This is not for the magazine, but I would like to see your answer. If it's meant to be, it will happen. Trust me," Rachael said as she walked into her office.

Looking around the office, Betty noticed everyone was working. She started to load her computer and thought about what she would write. This was a weird assignment but she loved the idea of it. Rachael seemed like she would be a really good friend to Betty. Betty started typing as soon as the computer had loaded.

Rachael sat in her office watching Betty type away. She knew she had to do something to put the smile back on the girls face and this was doing the job. It was just the beginning however. Rachael knew how heartbroken Gio had been when Betty left, but she also knew that he would take her back in an instant. The only problem was to get the two of them speaking again. She knew she had a lot of work ahead of her as well as the magazine but she was willing to do it. Her staff happy was important to her.

There was a knock at the door about an hour later. "Excuse me, Rachael. I'm finished. Here is the completed document. Is there anything else you would like me to do?" Betty asked. Rachael accepted the piece of paper and handed Betty another one.

"Here you go. Can you edit this please?" Rachael asked as she put her glasses on and started to read what Betty had written.

"Giovanni Rossi is an amazing man. Scratch that! Amazing doesn't cover it. He challenges me and although he makes me crazy, he genuinely seems to care about me too.

I'll start off with the shallow things. He has this edgy look about him, which defines his personality. His hair looks so good, especially when it's longer like it is now. The strand that falls over his face keeps me mesmerised for hours. His eyes sparkle when they speak to me and his cheeks turn ever so slightly red when he smiles.

He is lovely and has a brilliant personality. I have never met anyone like him. This is pointless writing this down. It just makes me depressed but I need to do something. Something soon. I love him."

Rachael smiled. This was going to be easier than she thought to get them together.


End file.
